


Piège

by Luninarie



Series: Vignettes sur la Voie [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Kaer Morhen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: Jaskier avait une liste de reproches concernant Kaer Morhen, mais il souffrait par-dessus tout du froid.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Vignettes sur la Voie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130429
Kudos: 2





	Piège

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930269) by [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie). 



Kaer Morhen était un piège tendu aux pauvres bardes naïfs et influençables.

La forteresse faisait miroiter son histoire millénaire, sa grandeur majestueuse et ses panoramas de toute beauté. Elle promettait des histoires incroyables, de sortilèges à défier les dieux et de prouesses héroïques. Elle séduisait, sur son piédestal de pierre, dans son écrin de forêts d’épineux et de bouleaux, surplombant la rivière d’argent qui serpentait dans sa vallée.

Oui, Kaer Morhen était magnifique.

Mais Kaer Morhen ne disait pas toute la vérité. Elle trompait son monde. Elle mentait aux pauvres bardes, comme on l’a dit, naïfs et influençables.

Jaskier avait un instant pensé à établir une liste de ses plaintes et à la déposer dans la chambre de Vesemir. Il avait même commencé à la rédiger, sur un beau parchemin.

  1. Je ne sais pas qui est chargé de l’entretien des chemins d’accès, mais il faudrait songer à combler les fossés, installer des garde-fous et baliser le trajet.
  2. Les courants d’air. Sérieusement. Il y a des trous dans les murs. Des trous de la taille d’un barde.
  3. Les vitres optionnelles aux fenêtres, c’est bon pour l’été à Toussaint, et seulement pour l’été à Toussaint.
  4. L’esthétique gothique avec taches de sang et instruments de torture, c’est un peu… ? J’ai des réserves.
  5. Les courants d’air. Pour de vrai.



Lambert avait lu sa liste par-dessus son épaule et avait aboyé un grand rire surpris. Il avait ensuite claqué l’épaule de Jaskier et était reparti en ricanant. Le barde avait cru comprendre que ses doléances ne seraient pas prises au sérieux.

Avec les semaines, bon gré mal gré, le jeune homme s’habitua aux contraintes de son séjour à Kaer Morhen. Pour l’ambiance horrifiante de certaines salles abandonnées, il n’y avait malheureusement pas grand-chose à faire. Jaskier mit de côté ses désirs d’exploration, se contentant des pièces conseillées par Vesemir. Rien qu’avec la bibliothèque, il y avait de quoi s’occuper.

Contre le froid, Jaskier trouva des malles de vêtements épargnés par les mites, des trésors de tissus et de fourrures avec lequel il put s’inventer une garde-robe hivernale qui, à défaut d’être à la pointe de la mode, lui permettait de garder tous ses orteils intacts. Ces remparts textiles fonctionnaient pour le jour, mais la nuit…

Dans sa chambre, malgré le feu qu’une bonne âme entretenait régulièrement, Jaskier grelottait. La multitude de fourrures empilées sur ses draps n’y faisait rien : les frissons qui le secouaient sans cesse le tenaient éveillé. Il finissait par s’endormir, épuisé, mais se réveillait le corps endolori et l’esprit fatigué.

Les sorceleurs s'inquiétaient de lui trouver les traits tirés, des cernes assombrissant son regard habituellement pétillant. Les premiers jours, Jaskier n’osa se plaindre, pensant qu’il finirait par s’habituer aux températures glaciales de la forteresse. Après deux semaines de nuits trop courtes et trop froides, Jaskier songeait à attacher un hamac directement dans sa cheminée.

Quand l’heure de se coucher vint, Jaskier se rendit dans sa chambre comme un condamné marche à l’échafaud. Il fit une toilette de chat, se changea à une vitesse spectaculaire et se hâta de se blottir entre les draps gelés. Déjà ses frissons le faisaient claquer des dents. Il se préparait à une nouvelle nuit de misère, mais ses grelottements furent interrompus par le grincement de la porte qui s’ouvrit sur un visage familier.

\- Lambert ? chuchota Jaskier.

\- Fais-moi de la place, le rossignol.

Trop surpris pour protester, le barde obéit, quittant à regret la place qu’il avait à peine commencé à réchauffer dans son lit, et se décala. Dans le contre-jour du brasier dans la cheminée, il aperçut le jeune sorceleur qui quittait ses vêtements avant de rejoindre le lit et de se glisser entre les draps.

Jaskier, sidéré, se fit attirer sans ambages contre un corps chaud et musclé, une douce fournaise qui lui arracha un gémissement de contentement. Un rire moqueur lui répondit.

\- Tu ne l’avais pas marqué sur ta liste, remarqua Lambert après quelques minutes.

Jaskier haussa les épaules, un peu gêné, encore incrédule de sentir les lignes solides et puissantes d’un beau jeune homme contre lui.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il, les joues rouges.

\- J’allais pas te laisser mourir de froid quand même.

Ils se turent un instant.

\- Dors, souffla Lambert. On parlera demain. Si tu veux.

Trouvant un peu de courage, Jaskier déposa un baiser au coin de la mâchoire de Lambert. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, il ferma les yeux et s’endormit.


End file.
